Warren line of witches
Marie Charlotte Danielle de Barbarac was an exceptionally powerful witch as well as Manipulator of time. Born in France, on October 31 ,1462 into a Ancient and noble family She possessed the powers to move time any direction and control time itself (Molecular Stasis).she thanks to her power was semi -immortal. figlia Priscilla Prue . nacque belle Fiandre. P'amela Belinda Helen Warren( nee)Marston '''Born 1622-d-1665'' ''was the Mother of Charlotte Warren and the grams of Melinda Warren a witch her power was frozen by her Maternal great-great-great-grandmother( Charlotte de Barbarac) as well as her memory, after the dead of her Parentes ( P'riscilla and James Marston).she grew up as a practicing witch in England, she met a Scottish man, Beauford Warren in the year (1'644 w''ith whom she had a Daughter(1''647). after the beheading of Charles 1, they Escaped to America (1649) she died of pneumonia in December of (1665)'' Charlotte Warren '''was a mortal woman who lived in the early colony of Virginia during the 17th century January 30, (1647-1688) and her lover ( Lawrence Cutler) Melinda Warren Born October 31, 1670,outside of a rural village in the Colony and Dominion of Virginia with the help of three powerful good witches come from the future. Despite being she born to mortal parents, the magic flowed in her Blood. she had three powerful witches ancestors (Isabeau who is the first witch , Morgana, Danielle) she was gifted with the power of Telekinesis, ''Molecular Stasis ''and ''Clairvoyance. With her Mother and her Mother's coven , in 1680 Melinda Warren moved to the '''Cambridge' area of Massachusetts Colony. Here she ten-year-old, uses Telekinesis for the first time when a 'Torna'do approaches her village . it is here where she meets a man and they Married on (1686 his named was William Jackson born (1657 to 1691 ) William Jackson is Mauled to death by a wolf in ''Massachusetts colony in 1691. she gave birth to their daughter, Prudence Warren nee Warren-Jackson on December 28, or December 31, 1689 on the same day she had a Premonition about the Charmed Ones. Melinda Warren had on ex lover Elias Winters in 1685 and an ex lover Matthew Tate who was a warlock who told the town of Salem of Melinda's witchcraft she was is Most famous for creating the Book of Shadows. she was burnt on the Stake in June 29,1692. Prudence Warren -Wentworth ( nee Warren- Jackson was born in Salem in December 31, (1689, to 1757) the the only daughter of Melinda Warren and William Jackson. after the death of Melinda Warren , Abigail Parris and her Monastery stole not only her Book of Shadows, but her daughter , Prudence Warren. it was with this power that Abigail Parris created three powerful objects: The Book of light . -Abigail 's book of spells . Transcribing entries from the Book of Shadows and channeling her own Divine Magic; Abigail created a sister tome just as powerful as the one. Located with Angelica Danforth. . Shining Dagger - an enchanted athame made of pure gold that absorbed just a small piece of Prudence Warren's magical power. Usable only by a full witch, it creates a blade of light harmless to witches and Whitelighters , but deady to any with evil"blood. Somehow, it is currently in the hands of the LeFleurs . . The Celestial Spheres- A set of six gold Stones that correspond to six stellar bodies: the Moon, Mercury,Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Saturn. After briefly channeling Prudence, the Celestial Spheres gained the energy to create a a Magical dampening field, absorbing not only active powers, but the intent,emotion, and will of those within its cage. Location currently unknown. she Married Michael Wentworth he was born (1689 ) to 1711 she also Married Robert Manors (1680) to 1735) after the death of Michael Prudence Warren's powers of Telekinesis and Clairvoyance (including Premonitions) Prudence Warren and Michael had a daughter named Cassandra Warren- Warren Wentworth born in 1709 to 1789 in New Castle Massaachusetts had the power of Premonition and was the last Warren witch, to possessed the power of Premonition tell Phoebe Halliwell . she was named after a famous seer. she Married Victor Thompson and had Beatrice Julia Warren -Wentworth born( 1728 to 1764) in Boston Massachusetts with the power of molecular immobilization Married Clarence Bousquet a mortal children Pamela Bousquet. then Cassandra had Brianna Warren-Wentworth Aka: Alice Warren- Wentworth born (1729) to (1777) Married Joseph Litchfield Sr and they have two kids Joseph Litchfield Jr 1745 to 1797 Elizabeth Litchfield (1747) to (1800) . the Cassandra has a son named Jack Warren -Wentworth born(1731) to (1732) and then Cassandra has Grace Warren - Wentworth 1736 to 1785 has the powers of Molecular immobilization Grace has one one daughter named Helen Warren july1762 had one daughter when she was 15 her name is Astrid Warren-Wentworth she was born Pamela Bousquet '''was born in 'France 1745 to July 1793,DURING the French Revelution Was Witch with the powers of Telepathy and Invisibility Married a Deemon name Qalmour he was born was 1238 she put her powers in a locket when she died Elizabeth Litchfield Married Michael Williamson Sr 1745 to 1780 they have 3 children Alan Williamson 1771 to Michael Williamson Jr 1773 to Margaret Anne Williamson 1774 '